Mi odsesión
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Desde el primer momento en que lo vio Ivan se odsesiono con Gilbert, ambos eran iguales, habían pasado por lo mismo e Ivan lo queria para él.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece

* * *

Por mas que lo pienso no puedo comprenderlo. ¿Que es lo que me molesta de todo esto? Él no es mío, no somos amigos, ni siquiera conocidos cercanos, apenas hemos hablado un par de veces, si es que ha eso se le puede llamar conversación, mas bien es un intercambio de ideas y amenazas. A penas nos conocemos, pero yo lo se todo de él, esto me esta obsesionando. Más bien todo sobre él me obsesiona.

Él es como yo, esta solo o al menos estaba solo, ahora ha conseguido algo parecido a una familia. Ellos tres lucen muy felices, tan felices… Por alguna razón eso me desagrada. No es que no quiera que él sea feliz, todos dicen que soy cruel, cosa que puede ser cierta, pero no soy cruel hasta ese punto. Tal vez no quiera verlo feliz al lado de alguien que no sea yo.

Él al igual que yo ha pasado por mucho, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, yo luchaba en el bando de uno de los miembros de su actual "familia", al principio él luchaba junto a sus amigos pero estos le fueron abandonando hasta dejarle solo, pero aun así no se rindió, siguió luchando al lado de su valeroso rey. El recuerdo de la primera vez que nos encontramos en el campo de batalla siempre quedara grabado en mi mente. Su silueta se recortaba en el horizonte, iba a caballo junto a su rey. En sus ojos rojos había determinación, su caballo al igual que la bandera de sus estandartes era negro, parecía un dios de la muerte. En toda la batalla no dudo ni un momento, manejaba la espada con destreza y eliminaba a sus adversarios con facilidad.

No fue capaz de apartar la vista de él en toda la batalla. Pero, como era de esperar la diferencia en número era demasiado grande. Y la orgullosa águila negra perdió aquella batalla.

Pasó mucho tiempo solo, pero lleno de orgullo y con la mente clara en todo momento. Su querido rey murió, al igual el resto de mortales, tubo nuevos reyes y el tiempo pasó. Por azares del destino adopto a un nuevo país como su hermano y con el tiempo se hizo "amigo" de aquel con el que había luchado años atrás.

Ellos tres formaban una familia feliz, luchaban juntos, trabajaban juntos, vivían juntos y eran felices juntos. Entonces su querido "hermanito" comenzó a meterse en guerras más importantes, la última de ellas fue la que seria llamada segunda guerra mundial.

Él también participaba, con la misma mirada y arrogancias de siempre.

No es mi culpa, se que no lo es. Me convenía esa guerra, me convenía participar, yo no sabia que él participaría… pero no porque el participara pensaba rendirme, es mas, era mucho mejor así, le demostraría mi fuerza y mi habilidad. Entonces el también querría conocer mas de mi y lo vería, se daría cuenta de que somos iguales. Toda la gente que me ama acaba separándose de mi y él… se ha pasado gran parte de su vida solo, somos similares. Entonces vendría a mi y ya no estaríamos solos, nunca mas. La personalidad de uno no asustaría al otro, los dos tenemos personalidades retorcidas.

Pero, no todo sale como uno espera.

De veras espero que esto sea amor, no estoy seguro de lo que es el amor o como te sientes, pero se que esto no es simple obsesión.

Miró el reloj de pared, ya es la hora. Cojo el gran manojo de llaves que hay tras la puerta y bajo al sótano, abriendo cada una de las puertas finalmente llego a una pequeña habitación, enciendo la luz y miro a la persona en la cama.

Él esta esposado a la cama, tal vez no sea necesario, no creo que le queden fuerzas para huir, pero aun así es mejor prevenir. Esta semidesnudo apenas tapado por una fina manta, desgarre sus ropas hace mucho… Cubierto de diversas heridas y algo de sangre seca, antes le curaba, ya no me lo permite.

Despierta de golpe y me mira, ya no se asombra ni tiembla como al principio. Nos contemplamos por un rato de manera desafiante, le muestro mi tubería y el asiente, ya sabe lo que ocurrirá.

Me acerco lentamente a él saboreando el momento, me quito la chaqueta y la dejo a un lado. Me siento a su lado en al cama y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, él cierra los ojos y le concentra en el tacto de mi mano, él sabe que después de eso no vendrá nada tan dulce.

Me quito las botas y las dejo aun lado de la cama, él solamente mira al techo, esperando. Me subo a la cama y me siento sobre él, nuestras miradas se encuentran. Bajo mi rostro hacia el suyo y busco sus labios con los míos. Muerdo su labio para pedirle permiso para pasar, nuestras lenguas se encuentran en su boca y juegan de forma lasciva, me cansó pronto de eso, desde que no se resiste no es tan divertido. Me aparto con brusquedad y bajo hasta su cuello, lo muerdo mientras mis manos recorren su pecho y presionan sus heridas hasta hacerlo gemir, paró cuando comienza a salir sangre de su cuello. Lamo cada gota que sale, su sangre es deliciosa.

No tengo paciencia, lo se. Podría seguir por mas tiempo excitándolo y preparándolo, pero la espera es demasiado para mi. La lujuria empieza a apoderarse de mi mirada, él lo nota, empieza a ponerse duro.

Me levanto de la cama y me desnudo, luego busco mi tubería y la recojo del suelo. Vuelvo a la cama, le separo las piernas y me coloco entre ellas. Lamo el extremo de mi tubería mientras lo miro, sabe lo que significa, aun así no intenta resistirse. Subo sus piernas a mis hombros y meto la tubería por su entrada sin ningún cuidado, él grita de dolor. No espero a que este preparado y comienzo a moverla dentro de él, unos segundos después acompaña el movimiento con sus caderas, la sangre empieza a brotar de su entrada y él comienza a gemir de placer, cuando estoy a punto de correrme retiro la tubería e introduzco mi miembro en su entrada. Él se corre al sentir mi semilla dentro de él.

Salgo de él y me tumbo a su lado.

-No te has resistido.

-No merecía la pena –murmura entre jadeos.

-¿no me dices que me amas? Los amantes hacen eso.

-No somos amantes, además ya te lo dije solo me amo a mi mismo.

-¿si? Te recuerdo porque estas aquí.

-No es necesario, alguien tan maravilloso como yo no lo olvidaría.

Eso es lo más molesto de todo. Tú viniste a mi, permitiste que te encerrara y que haga lo que haga lo que quiera contigo. ¿Y todo por que? Para que me alejara de tu hermano. Ahora al menos me perteneces… pronto me amaras… ya veras. Porque se que en el fondo te gusta mi manera brutal de amarte

* * *

Es mi primer lemon... no sean muy crueles si no es bueno... me esforzare mas la proxima vez *decision*

En parte me remuerde la conciencia tratar mal a Gilbert, bue seguro qeu me perdona~~

Espeo que os halla gustado!


End file.
